


Little monster

by Pppall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pppall/pseuds/Pppall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3年前文整理。转世paro，利威尔前世记忆有</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little monster

迟了超久的贺文

请配合RADWIMPS的シザースタンド一同服用

注意警告里的tag

 

 

也许真有上帝存在吧，当利威尔透过人群看到那张熟悉的蠢脸时如是想到。

 

故意走过那孩子的旁边，假装被碰落了文件袋，文件从未扣紧的文件袋中掉出，散落在地——交通高峰时期上班族被打闹的高中生撞到，这种事再普通不过。

 

就和早间快迟到的女高中生在下个拐角撞上心仪的男生一样普通寻常，利威尔心里想。心理年龄早已30好几倍的男人埋下头拾捡文件，利落的黑色发尾蹭上泛红的耳尖。

 

高中男生手忙脚乱的捡起文件帮忙，无辜的眼睛和那时的绿色别无二致。

突然的小碰撞让他单纯的尴尬困窘。

利威尔微点了下颌，示意表示接受了少年的道歉，捏紧臂弯的文件袋转身离去。

不是所有人都同他一样还留有那个时代的记忆。埃尔文是这样，韩吉是这样，那孩子也是这样。

 

或者那样的记忆也不过是他的臆想而已，持久漫长过于真实的儿时臆想延续至今。回去之后与医生定预约吧，男人扯了扯束得严谨的领带，靠左边胸骨下熟悉的空落感觉激得他喉咙阵阵发紧。

从来没说出口的秘密到底也不过是他自己的幻觉而已。

 

 

浑浑噩噩间，他又看见了那时。

棕发的青年身上俱是伤痕，皮肉破裂处赤色血液伴着升腾的热气不断涌出。他伸出手试图去抓住那青年，那人张大嘴大声对他呼喊着什么拒绝了他。

什么？利威尔完全听不见那人的话，他的身体离青年更近了一些。抓住我的手，利威尔在心里说着。极力伸展的胳膊甚至已经感到麻痹，青年始终没有反应。“...!”他急躁的叫着青年的名字，恨不得揍那个白痴一拳，那人猛然身体前倾捉住了他的小臂一口咬了上去。

“...！”他抬起头，碧绿的眼睛直直盯着他，眼睑下几道黑红色泽伤口的皮肉迸裂翻起，裂口延伸到青年的腮骨。

利威尔终于像是初阵的新兵一样恐慌起来，声嘶力竭的勒令着青年，但那双绿眼睛像是完全没听见他的声音，阴郁下来的眼色倒与进食前的猛兽有几分相似。

身体像是被什么牢牢箍住，鼓动全身筋肉挣脱的同时，他只能一遍又一遍更大声的嘶吼。

 

“...”

“...!”

“艾伦！！”

“利威尔？”青年探过头紧张的看着他，“你还好么？做噩梦了？”利威尔有些反应不过来的看着眼前人，“艾伦？”声音喑哑，他摸了摸自己的脖颈，声带处钝痛。

“是！”艾伦条件反射的正了正上身，随即又拧着眉抱歉道，“对不起，利威尔。”青年端正的面孔浮上些许歉意，“因为实在好久没做了，所以昨晚有些激动...”他抓住了利威尔的手，吞吞吐吐又道，“我看您实在又些累，就擅自帮您请了假。您再休息会吧。”

看着面前与梦里几乎一样大的青年，利威尔这才记起现在已经不是巨人时代。

这里是相对安稳的平和年代，毋需担心面前这人的猝然逝去。他们现在只是一对普通的同性恋人，一切都已经过去了。

他叹出口气，直视着那双眼睛。“没事，偶尔休息一次也好。”

素日有些工作狂怪癖的恋人这么轻松的接受，让艾伦有些吃惊，他靠近利威尔的脸，“您不生气？”

“再啰嗦我才真的要生气...”未完的话语吞没在俩人的脣间。被缠绵的啜吮了几次舌头后，利威尔才喘息着推开身上的年轻人。“脏死了。”

“哎？我洗漱过了啊。”

“我还没有。”利威尔的洁癖从未有过改变，他嫌恶的抽出纸巾擦去从唇角蜿蜒下的津液。

 

真庆幸利威尔没有去做医生。

 

艾伦捧住利威尔的半边脸庞，“就算没有洗漱的利威尔也很干净啊。”

“少来！”利威尔对青年的举动嗤之以鼻，掀开被子准备下床。

“哎？！”青年另一只手按住他的肩膀,狡黠的笑起来“那我就和利威尔一起变脏吧。”抚在男人脸上的大拇指滑至嘴边，猛然插进男人嘴里一阵搅动。“等下一起重新清洗嘛。”

托这张周正的脸的福，即使是舔着沾满中年男人口水的手指这样猥琐的事，艾伦做来也不过像下厨的男人尝了口料理一般自然坦荡。

因为您就是我最美味的菜肴啊。理所当然的解读着利威尔内心的想法，艾伦咬了下利威尔的小臂含糊道。

还敢得寸进尺了？！利威尔揪住艾伦的头发往反方向扯。

疼疼疼...

明知艾伦不过是卖乖，利威尔还是松了手放软身体，让身上的野兽开始他的早餐。

 

呻吟的气音在喉咙打了几个圈，还是在剧烈晃动中从嘴里叹出。明亮的光线让利威尔意识到现在还是工作日早晨，白日宣淫的认知到底还是让他老脸一红。

咕哝着地下室就不会有这样的烦恼，利威尔抬起手，将小臂搭在脸上。

脸部贴合的皮肤有微微的凹陷与红色淤痕，小鬼的牙印还没消。

 

 

自从在路上遇到个小鬼之后，命运就像是将他们绑在一起。利威尔越来越频繁的看见那小子和他的朋友们出现在他的生活里。更多的时候是走在路上那孩子一个人从某个角落蹦出来，朝他弯着眉眼说好巧。

夜晚梦境里关于前世的记忆闪现越来越少，取而代之的是安稳的现在和那声刻意的好巧。

直到某次从艾伦身边醒来的时候，利威尔才后知后觉的发现身边有人陪睡的感觉并不赖。

不过被允许陪睡的选项里永远也只有艾伦耶格尔一个选择。

 

 

秋季总是比其他季节来得干燥一些，利威尔揉捏着自己的鼻梁，却不小心按压到眼角的泪腺。

“爸爸？为什么要哭呢？”

女孩站在利威尔的座椅旁，利威尔一把将她抱起。

“没什么，Agnes。天气太干燥了。”

利威尔一下又下抚摸着女孩黑色的小脑袋，安抚的回答。小姑娘眨了眨绿色的眼睛，乖顺的低下头去。

 

 

利威尔来生我们的孩子嘛，任性的小鬼摘掉套子将自己的体液尽数灌在他的身体里。

情事之后倦懒感让利威尔动都不想动，但是肚子里满满都是精液的感觉使他相当不适。艾伦伏在他的旁边，轻轻摸着他的肚子，小心翼翼的样子看起来蠢极了。

他啪地拍掉那只手。

我可生不出小鬼，别再犯蠢了。要生孩子找女人去。

 

......

当然，争吵还是以艾伦的道歉为结尾。

艾伦的确很喜欢小孩子，他不是没看到那双绿色眼睛的失落，但是他们不可能有孩子。利威尔将左手按在小腹上，等一等再去清洗吧。

假若他们的孩子真的能寄生他的体内，那就让ta再沉睡一会儿。

 

艾伦离去的前一段时间其实他就微妙的察觉到一些不安，毕竟已经是2世的恋人。被藏起的病历和药物并不难找，更何况利威尔本就对这些相当敏感。他没有捅破小鬼的隐瞒，平日也愈发惯着艾伦。

 

只是夜里关于那时艾伦死亡的梦做的越发频繁。

当利威尔买菜回家看到倒在地上不省人事的艾伦时，他才意识到他们可能即将再次分别。

 

在救护车上，艾伦懵懵懂懂的醒来一次，固执的推开氧气罩晃悠悠的拽过他的左臂。

牙齿尚未在肌肤上留下标记便已永远的离开。

 

 

“别哭啊，利威尔爸爸，”Agnes手足无措的安慰着养父，那双绿色的眼睛几乎也要因为主人的着急而沁出些什么。

她第一次看到利威尔的眼泪。养父的身体已经非常糟糕了，这次来看艾伦爸爸只能坐着轮椅。

 

 

救护车还没到医院，艾伦就闭上了眼睛。

如果还能见面，我一定会找到您。

 

 

我要在兵长身上留下我一个人的痕迹，这样只有我能找到兵长。

白痴。

....

小鬼，如果回得来就让你留。

 

 

Agnes是个孤儿，从相貌上看，她的确就像是艾伦和利威尔的亲生女儿一般。尽管她被利威尔收养的时候艾伦已经去世2年了。

“真是个孝顺的好姑娘。”守墓人道，“尽管腿脚不太好，但仍然每个月都会来看望她的两位父亲。”

“你们也一定很欣慰吧。”他的目光落到那座合墓的墓碑上。

 

End

 

注： 雪片莲　屡行奇迹的13世纪修女阿古妮丝Agnes之花 花语：新生

选取这个名字的原因来自于副歌歌词。

 

拥有前世记忆的其实不止利威尔一个人。


End file.
